1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar energy technology, and particularly, to a solar energy storing system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the growing demand of clean energy, solar energy converting devices are widely used in recent years.
Generally, when in use, a solar energy converting device is electrically connected to a rechargeable battery unit. The rechargeable battery unit includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series. An output voltage (also known as a charging voltage) of the solar energy converting device is proportional to an intensity of ambient light. When the intensity of ambient light decreases, the output voltage is decreased, which may be less than an open-circuit voltage of the rechargeable battery unit. Under this condition, the rechargeable battery unit will not be charged by the solar energy converting device. Thus, electrical energy converted by the solar energy converting device is wasted.
Therefore, a solar energy storing system and method, which can overcome the above mentioned problems, are desired.